In the past, road paving equipment designers have endeavored to improve the functionality of road pavers. Often, each new model of road paving equipment is designed from the ground up. In other words, the entire structure is often optimized for the particular type and model of paving equipment. In other cases, it has been proposed to have a dual stage approach where a base tractor is used and an assortment of interchangeable tool attachments is offered.
While these approaches of engineering paving equipment for a variety of functions have been used in the past, they do have some drawbacks. First of all, the number of uniquely designed models of paving equipment that can be offered for sale and delivery within a reasonable time frame is limited by the cost of maintaining an inventory of the entire product line. Secondly, the number of available options in a dual stage system which uses interchangeable tool attachments is limited.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for manufacturing and selling a variety of models of road building equipment with differing functions.